Greg Mann
|latest = }} Greg "Buddha" Mann is a chop shop owner and a reluctant part of Dennis Price's drug operation. History Growing up, Greg, who came to be known by the gang nickname of "Buddha", was close friends with Emile Fisher. Due to Emile's sensitive nature, Buddha protected Emile from bullying. After they grew up, Emile and Buddha went in different directions with Emile getting into drugs and Buddha into cars. They remained friends however and Buddha opened his own chop shop in Fontana, California. Despite being "gang adjacent," Buddha was never arrested and the police appeared to remain unaware of his criminal activities with his chop shop. Following the murder of Officer Malcolm Reese, Emile recommended Buddha when Daniel Price needed the getaway car chopped. Buddha was witness to an argument between Emile and his girlfriend Tamika Weaver where Tamika accused Emile of being so high after the murder that he had no idea where they actually dumped the gun. Dennis Price arrived with the car for Buddha to get rid of, but Buddha refused to take part in it as the car was used in the murder of a cop. Dennis proceeded to force Buddha at gunpoint to get rid of the car, threatening to kill him otherwise. During the murder trial of Daniel and Emile, Buddha went only on the three days that Emile was testifying to support his old friend. This was noted by Mark Hickman and was put into the Sheriff's Department report on who attended the trial on which dates. Over the next twelve years, Buddha continued to work for Dennis Price's drug operation. Whenever a car was donated to Salvation Community Church, the church Daniel came to run after being acquitted and converting to Christianity, Buddha would take the cars and outfit them with stolen parts, ostensibly for resale. Buddha would also add secret compartments to the cars for drug smuggling. Following Emile's release from prison, he chose to move to Fontana to live with Buddha in order to get away from the gang life. Sympathetic with Emile's predicament, Buddha allowed Emile to stay with him in hopes of Emile getting a fresh start. He also loaned Emile money that Emile presumably used to pay for flowers and a condolence card for Tamika after her and her son's murders. After learning from Mark Hickman that Buddha ran a chop shop, the LAPD raided the shop in the hopes that threatening to send Buddha to prison would get Emile to tell them who the third person was in the car on the night that Officer Reese died. During the raid, the LAPD found a box of unused burner phones and another on Buddha. Buddha gave the detectives consent to search his house for Emile where Emile was found murdered by a deliberate drug overdose. Investigating Buddha's chop shop, the detectives find no cars that are reported stolen, but his parts of a "dubious origin." Buddha is questioned by Detectives Julio Sanchez and Andy Flynn where he asks about Emile's location, unaware that his friend is dead. Buddha explains how the last time he saw Emile was when he loaned Emile money and is shocked to learn that Emile is dead of a drug overdose. Buddha insists that Emile wasn't doing drugs and is questioned about Tamika who they suspect Buddha knew from their old neighborhood. Having come to the incorrect belief that Buddha was the third person in the car during Officer Reese's murder, they suggest that he murdered Emile to cover it up. However, Buddha stops cooperating and asks for a lawyer. Remembering that the car in Officer Reese's murder was never found, Captain Sharon Raydor realizes that Buddha is the perfect person to have gotten rid of it. Buddha is confronted by Julio, Andy and DDA Hobbs who threaten to make deals with Buddha's crew and try him for the theft of the auto parts they found in his chop shop. Hobbs offers that if Buddha cooperates and doesn't confess to any murders, she will give him immunity for all crimes past and present. After consulting with his lawyer, Buddha agrees to the deal and states that he will need "serious protection" if he talks. Buddha confirms that Tamika Weaver was Emile's girlfriend and the third person in the car as the detectives had figured out. Buddha tells the story of how Emile and Tamika argued about the location of the murder weapon and how Dennis Price threatened him into chopping up the getaway car. Buddha states that he "couldn't just quit" working for Dennis once he started and he doesn't know whether or not Dennis recovered the Uzi as he never asked. After Buddha is asked if he knows about anyone else working for Dennis such as Jon Barnes, his lawyer states that he will need dual immunity from federal prosecution if they wish to discuss accusations of drug trafficking. In exchange for full immunity and entering the Witness Protection Program, Buddha agrees to tell the authorities all that he knows about Dennis' drug trafficking operation. The LAPD later shows Daniel Buddha's statement of facts as further proof of his brother's illegal operations. Seeing Buddha's statement of facts alongside the other proof presented to him gets Daniel to wear a wire on which Dennis confesses to drug trafficking, allowing the LAPD to shut down his operation and arrest Dennis. Trivia *Greg's gang name of Buddha is ironic due to the fact that he is in fact Protestant as is pointed out during one of his interrogations. *Due to his size, Buddha is shown to need two chairs to sit in the interrogation room. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4